Mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers may have various sensors including sensors for measuring environmental values (e.g., a temperature value or a humidity value).
However, operations of the mobile devices may have an effect on precise measured values of the sensors. For example, heat generated during a high-speed operation of the mobile device may have an effect on a temperature sensor for measuring an environmental value in the mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.